Keeping the Boys Inspired
by Grubkiller19
Summary: A Galaxy ignited. The Clone Wars have ended, but the fighting hasn't. Republic forces continue to launch offensives into the outer rim to put down the remaining Separatist holdouts. Morale is as an all time low for the soldiers of the Clone Army. Realizing this, Ahsoka Tano finds new ways to keep her men inspired... naughty ways.


**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, this is a one-shot story that focuses on Ahsoka. It's not officially part of my AU3 timeline of stories, but it can be taken as such. I just wanted to write it for the hell of it.**

 **I hope that you enjoy.**

 ** _Warning: This story contains sexual content. Hence the M rating._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Two characters are borrowed from ' _ObiwankenObie'_ and ' _Crimsonight_ ' on deviantart.**

 **Read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Plot summary: A Galaxy ignited. The Clone Wars have ended, but the fighting hasn't. Republic forces continue to launch offensives into the outer rim to put down the remaining Separatist holdouts. Morale is as an all time low for the soldiers of the Clone Army. Realizing this, Ahsoka Tano finds new ways to keep her men inspired... naughty ways.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Zygerria, Chorlian sector,_ _three months after the end of the Clone Wars_.

Zygerria.

A planet in the Chorlian sector that was covered with plains, mesas, and highlands.

The planet experienced success during the thousands of years the Zygerrians maintained their slave labor industry, but after the Jedi cracked down on the slaving operations, it faded from glory. Slavery was brought up again when the Zygerrians collaborated with the Separatists during the Clone Wars.

During the Zygerrian Slave Empire's height, the population had fortresses and cities built on top of the mesas scattered throughout the planet, using slave labor.

Ever since the collapse of the Confederacy, the planet was one of many outer rim worlds with droid forces that continued to resist the Republic, especially after they refused to end their oppressive practice of Slavery after being ordered to.

The Siege of Zygerria was apart of the Listehol Campaign. It was one of several major campaigns that the Republic military was conducting in the Outer Rim in order to pacify any Separatist holdouts that remained, and re-establish law and order.

The Listehol campaign was spearheaded by Jedi Master Belth Allusis and Admiral Yularen, who commanded a fleet of 6 of the new Imperator-class Star Destroyers, 36 _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers, 24 Acclemator-class assault ships, and dozens of support vessels. General Allusis and Admiral Yularen won the first engagement against the criminal union at the planet Sagma, where their fleet withstood a swarm of Sikurdian pirates.

The Republic fleet then advanced down the Listehol Run and proceeded to besiege the world of Zygerria, an interdiction that ended after the Zygerrian prime minister, Atai Molec, negotiated peace with the Republic diplomats, who arrived backed by Clone Troopers from the 501st Legion. Zygerria then served as a base of operations for Yularen's fleet and Allusis' 501st legion, which was now launching a series of bombing raids against the Tervig homeworld of Tervissis, which was a staging area for Separatist battle groups and terrorist organizations.

* * *

"I can't believe we're back here again," Ahsoka Tano said.

The ex-Jedi was out on patrol with a squad of clone troopers, who were riding across the Zygerrians landscape using ISP speeders. She was riding in the same speeder as Rex. Tup and Kix rode one speeder. Hardcase and Jesse rode the third one. They were on their way back to the walled capital city, which was in Republic hands.

Ahsoka wore a dark gray, sleeveless, faux latex bodysuit and brown yoga pants. Both of which hugged her beautiful, curvaceous body in all of the right places. Her top's zipper went from the top of her neck and all the way down below her bikini line. There was no diamond cutout over her chest like her old Jedi outfit, but her suit was still tight enough for someone to see through the material. She also had fingerless gloves and decorated arm braces that were like her old ones but dark gray and decorated. Her boots that were decorated with ocean waves. Her boots, gloves, and arm braces all had cortosis woven into them for extra protection. Ahsoka was armed with a knife that had a fixed cortosis blade, which was holstered in her boot. Ahsoka also placed a maroon colored headdress over her usual Akul-tooth headdress.

They sped across the landscape, keeping an eye out for any Zygerrian resistance that remained from when the Republic besieged and subsequently bulldozed their way across the surface. They sped through several previous battlefields, many of which were in burnt out old fortresses.

"Well, at least this time we're putting the slavers where they belong," Rex said.

Ahsoka looked out over the landscape. "Yeah..." she said, "...at least there's that".

She and Rex were referring to how they, Anakin, and Obi-Wan had to go undercover here to find out what happened to a bunch of Togrutan colonists. Long story short, they had to be dragged through the first 3 levels of Hell just to find out where they were. Then they got dragged through another set of levels of Hell to find them, and then rescue them.

Ahsoka knew that she wearing her Jedi outfit. But she felt like she was straight back to wearing that blue slave outfit. Though, she did end up keeping it. It came in handy for... _special_ occasions involving the Senator from Onderon.

Just as Ahsoka was thinking of the past, they were coming up on one of the bases outside of what was left of the capital city. Republic troopers patrolled the perimeter. Snipers in the guard towers had a commanding view of the terrain for miles on end. When they got inside, they saw the base buzzing with activity. AT-TE tanks stomped towards the outskirts of the base in order to reinforce the perimeter.

Ahsoka's patrol eventually came to a halt at the speeder garage in the center of the camp. That's when Ahsoka heard several engines buzzing overhead. She and the clones looked up to see over a hundred Y-wings flying overhead. They were flying away from the Republic warships that were hanging above the capital city, and up into orbit. They were on their way to Tervissis. They were softening up the enemy forces in preparation for the Republic's invasion.

"There goes our flyboys," Tup said.

"That's right. Keep hittin'em boys," Hardcase said.

"We'll have Trevisses under our control in just a few weeks," Kix said.

Ahsoka smiled to herself.

 _'We'll have this won in no time,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Later, Ahsoka went to the barracks. She was going there to let them know that she was going out on leave.

She walked in to see some of her men playing sabacc. A stack of credits were in the center the table. Other clones were eating meals, while others cleaned weapons, or watching something on the holo. Some were looking a pin-up art of scantily clad girls.

'Boys will be boys,' Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Well boys. I'm heading out on leave," she said.

Her men began to cry out in despair.

"Ah no," one of them said.

"You're leaving us already?" Another one cried out.

She smiled at their mock despair.

"Don't worry boys. I'll be back just in time to help you bulldoze Trevissis." She said.

Ahhh, shore leave," Clone Trooper Tup said.

"No other word in the basic language can make a soldier weep with joy quite as much," Kix agreed.

Rex and Ahsoka smiled at the joy that came from their men whenever they talked about shore leave. The usual stories included girls, drinking, or just doing whatever the Hell soldiers did when they were on leave. Ahsoka even heard of a few troopers that started families back home.

"Five whole days to do whatever the hell we want," Hardcase said.

"Some people get all the luck," one trooper said. "Hey what would you do on leave right now".

Before anyone could answer, he was shot down by another clone.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we actually focus on getting through this operation alive before we start thinking about leave?" He asked cynically.

The other clones started throwing their cards at him to get him to shut up.

"I'm serious."

"Come on trooper," Ahsoka said. "Let the boys dream".

This was actually a testament to how many soldiers in the Republic felt right now, and Ahsoka realized it deep down. These men weren't thinking about the distant future. They were thinking about survival. Leave and planning for the future were always secondary.

"So Commander, you got anything special planned?" Kix asked.

"I just can't wait until I can hold my Luxie close to me and never let go," Ahsoka said, referring to her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri, as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

The squad began hooting and hollering, causing her to blush.

"Alright alright, enough!" Rex ordered. "We'll be seeing you ma'am".

"See you boys later. Have fun!" Ahsoka said.

"We won't," Tup said.

"Don't get into too much trouble!" Ahsoka advised.

"No promises!" Hardcase called back, causing the other troopers to chuckle.

She smiled and walked down the corridor. That's when a voice started to come over the base's PA system, causing Ahsoka to tense up.

"All personnel, we have incoming Y-Wings coming in for a landing," the voice called out, "All hanger bay personnel muster on the airfield and standby to assist pilots where needed".

Ahsoka smiled. That voice meant that the Y-wings were back from their mission to Tervissis. She went outside to watch the bombers returning.

* * *

Ahsoka met up with Rex and some of the others to watch them return.

Rex was surprised to see Ahsoka still there. "Commander, I thought you leaving us," he said.

Ahsoka smiled and shrugged. "I thought I'd watch the show while I was still here," she said. Ahsoka then looked up and saw the different bombers coming in. They weren't in a big group, so they slowly trickled in.

Everyone smiled and cheered as they came in.

"I bet that planet's just gonna be an asteroid belt by the time we get there," one clone called out.

"Wouldn't it be great if everyone came back in one piece?" One of the shinies asked in a very hopeful manner.

"Hey, how much you wanna bet that we don't meet any resistance on Tervissis?" One clone asked. "Every credit you've got trooper," another one shot back.

They continued to watch the bombers slowly trickle in. But then Ahsoka noticed something. They all had scorch marks on them. Some more than others. Then she noticed that some were trailing smoke. Then she noticed that there were still so few of them. So far, she counted about 70 bombers. 70 out of the original 120.

"Something's wrong," Ahsoka said while leaning over to Rex. "Where are the rest of them?"

Rex didn't answer. he was probably thinking the exact same thing.

Some of the bombers landed in the Venators hovering above them. Others touched down in the airfield.

The troopers were horror struck to see several Y-Wings scraping across the tarmac to the air strip. Clone Medic pulled wounded pilots out of some of the cockpits after manually pulling open the canopies. Some of the Y-wings they pulled pilots out of burst into flames a few seconds later.

One Y-wing was trailing smoke from both engines before heading into on of the Venator's side hangers, before disappearing inside of the ship's hanger bay. Seconds later, several explosions ripped through the port-side hanger, causing a massive explosion that blasted the hanger doors off, and sent flaming debris to the surface below.

The troopers around Ahsoka were dead quiet. That's when some of the pilots began to walk passed them. Some of them were limping, or holding their sides.

"Hey pilot!" One trooper called out, getting his attention. "What the hell happened?"

"We flew into a goddamn hornet's nest, that's what happened. The flak was thicker than a nebulae, and we lost half our ships to it," he said before he limped away.

"What's the resistance on Tervissis look like?" Another trooper asked.

The same pilot answered back. "Every Seppie, pirate, slaver, and terrorist that hates the Republic, from Bonadon to Hutt Space".

The troopers were all silent. But then they began to disperse. Some of them commented on the upcoming operation.

"Tervissis is going to be a nightmare to take".

"I thought we won the war, and here we are still fighting in the Outer Rim".

Ahsoka could feel it. The morale of the men just took a sharp dive.

And there was no signs of it going back up in the near future.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _500 Republica, Coruscant_.

Ahsoka parked her speeder in the garage at the base of the tower.

When she deactivated the engine, she got out, locked the door, set up the speeder's alarm, and headed for the elevator.

The elevator stopped on her floor.

As she looked for her room, she saw dignitaries and politicians of the Republic. This is where many members of the Galactic Congress, including her boyfriend, lived.

Ahsoka reached the door to the apartment where she and Lux lived.

After punching in the access code that Lux gave her, the door slid open with a hiss.

"Lux? Lux, I'm home! Lux?!" Ahsoka called out.

Ahsoka noticed that it was dark inside, even though it was only a couple hours before midday.

That meant that Lux wasn't home.

She held down a button that made the windows transparent, letting in more natural light. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a jogan fruit from the fruit basket. Ahsoka bit into it and then walked over to the couch. She put her duffel bag down and kicked her boots off.

With the fruit in one hand, she reached into her duffel bag and grabbed her civilian style com-pad. Flopping down on the couch and laying on her stomach, she turned the pad on and began swiping through it.

 _Hm, advertisments, news articles, propaganda posters, personal pictures._

Then she looked at an advertisement for a magazine called ' _Grand Army Gazette'_. They were having a photoshoot tomorrow for one of its sections. _Republic bombshells_. The section that had all of the scantily clad girls that the boys used as pin-up posters.

' _Hmm. I wonder if I could pull that off?_ ' Ahsoka thought to herself.

The she shook her head, thinking about how silly that would be.

Ahsoka continued scrolling through her com-pad when she heard the door hiss open. She looked up and at the door to see a familiar face.

A face that belonged to her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri.

"Ahsoka?"

"LUX!" She shouted with excitement before she jumped up and ran up to him.

She jumped into his embrace, threw her arms around his neck, and he twirled her around. Her feet flew as she was spun around, whilst she giggled uncontrollably.

When Lux put her down, she pressed her body up against his, smashing her breasts against his torso, and her lips against his.

For a few minutes , they kissed passionately. Ahsoka opened her mouth to let him further, her lips enveloping his. Their tongues began to duel for supremacy.

Calling it a draw without words.

They looked at each other, getting lost in each others eyes, and smiling as they did so.

Lux brought his hands from her hips, ran them up her waist, over her shoulders, and used one to hold her neck, stroking her cheek with the other.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you too Luxie," she said.

She smiled as he held her chin between his thumb and his index finger. Ahsoka then rested her head against his shoulder, while Lux held the small of her back with one hand, and stroked her montrals with the other.

They stayed that way for a while.

* * *

Later, after they had dinner together, Ahsoka sat down on the couch, while Lux brought over some refreshments. He sat down and placed a tray with blue milk and cookies between them.

"So, how are things going in the senate?" Ahsoka asked as she dunked one if her cookies in the milk before eating it.

Lux shook his head back and forth. "Horribly," he said before taking a sip from his own glass of milk. "The Palpatine loyalists are losing their heads. Assuming they have any."

Ahsoka smiled.

"They want to raise taxes, and impeach Chancellor Dalyell." He said.

"Why?"

Lux shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... because he's not Palpatine. And they treat anyone that disagrees with them to be Separatists. To them, I'm a slowing moving target for their rhetoric".

Ahsoka saw the distraught look in his eyes. She scooted over, reached up and pulled his head down so tat he could rest on her lap. She then began to scratch his hair. This action made his depressed look disappear. "It's okay, Luxie. They'll accept you one of these days.

He huffed in response. "Of coarse they will... when I'm dead, or one of them". Then he looked back at her. "What about you? How are things going on Zygerria?"

"We've lifted the siege. The Listehol campaign's nearly over. All we have to do is take Tervissis, and it's over. Then everyone can go home, and I can spend more time with you while in the reserves," she said while still petting his hair. Then she stopped, her expressions becoming blank. "There's just one problem".

Lux sat back up and looked at Ahsoka, who was looking at the floor. He clasped her hands with his own and pulled them towards him so that he could rub them.

"What is it 'Soka?"

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"We have to take Tervissis, and that's where every criminal and extremist sleemo that hates the Republic ended up. The boys back in the Five-oh-One are... down in the dumps. A lot of them don't think that the fighting will ever end," she said, with a hint of sadness in her eyes before she lowered her head again.

Lux looked at her. Then he placed the side of his finger underneath her chin, and lifted her head so that he could look at her. They both looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. You and your men will always succeed in the end." Then he trailed his hand down to her chest. "All they need is some..." he said as he began to fondle her chest, "...motivation".

Ahsoka closed her eyes and let her mouth hang open as a gasp escaped her lips. That's when Lux pushed her down onto the couch. He climbed down on top of her and dove in to silence her gasps by kissing her again.

Ahsoka accepted Lux's kiss. But she didn't fall silent. Her gasps merely became soft moans.

She was at a loss as to what to do with herself as the kiss placed upon her deepened into one of lust, passion and want. The way the young senator was gently gliding his hand over her lekku sent shivers down her spine as their tongues wrestled over one another for dominance, though it was more of a surreal and heated dance than a fight.

Her body had taken over her better judgment the second the senator from Onderon began to squeeze and caress the breast he had cupped in his hand, while his other hand moved quickly from her equally sensitive lekku to take a light grip of her bubbly behind.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"My darling, beautiful Ahsoka…" he began with a sigh, his tone smooth and unthreatening, unlike his lust-fuelled thoughts, "Allow me to put your mind at ease".

His words were lost in the effect of his actions as he slowly manoeuvred himself to better grip at her clothes and he began to slide both of his hands underneath the bottom of of the tight cotton shirt that served as the top half of her Jedi outfit. He ran his hands up her tight and toned stomach and they eventually found her naked breasts underneath her shirt. He began to squeeze them for his own amusement in seeing Ahsoka's reactions. The quivering girl beneath him began to whimper and groan in pleasure.

They began to make out again as Lux began to grind his hips against Ahsoka's.

Lux grunted while Ahsoka moaned against his lips. He got out of his jacket and threw it to the side. He had a white button-up collared shirt underneath with long sleeves. Lux then went down Ahsoka's face, trailing kisses along her cheeks and jawline. He eventually trailed down her head-tails, his kisses alternating between her white and blue stripes.

The young senator was rewarded with Ahsoka's giggling.

"I see your self-control is as non-existant as ever," she said before she began.

"What can I say?" he breathed into her neck, his hands still rested on her soft breasts underneath her dress. "...you motivate your men to fight, just as your body motivates my urges."

His hands clenched and unclenched, making the soft flesh sink and rise with his fingers.

This made Ahsoka sigh and throw her head back into the pillow.

Lux then went down to her chest. He had an excellent view through the wide cut out that showed off her breasts. He squeezed them together, making them look like they'd plop make her dress explode. He then dove down and buried his face into her breasts.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, and arched her back. She stretched her arms over her head and pushed her breasts up into the air, as her lover began to rub his cheeks back and forth between her bust, enjoying their warmth and softness, even using his tongue to lick the valley in between.

"Mmmmh," Ahsoka started humming, in response to her lover's gripping massage, showing Lux how soothing it was for her. She brought her hands up and began to bury her fingertips inside of Lux's hair, as he continued ruling his face into his prize.

But as Ahsoka moaned in pleasure, she thought about what Lux just said.

 _'Your body motivates me, just as you motivate your men to fight.'_

' _Motivate'_. Ahsoka thought as Lux continued to fondle her.

' _Motivate'_.

 _'With my body?_ '

Then her eyes shot open. She pushed Lux up and broke the kiss. Their lips separated with a wet smacking sound.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, as she placed her hands on her shoulder.

Lux was confused. He arched one eyebrow over the other as he looked down at her.

"What?"

Suddenly, Ahsoka wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled both of them over the side of the couch. Lux landed on his back with a thud. His hands were still on her breasts inside her shirt. He slid his hands down and placed them on Ahsoka's arms, which were being used to keep Lux pinned to the floor.

But Ahsoka's top was still hiked up to reveal her entire stomach.

She looked down at him and smiled.

"If my men are going to keep fighting, I just need a way to motivate them," Ahsoka said. "Thanks Luxie. You're so smart," she said before leaning in to press her lips against his cheek.

Lux was still confused.

"Okay... how do you plan on motivating them?" he asked.

Ahsoka smirked seductively.

"Don't worry Luxie..." she said.

Then, she leaned in and pressed her bust against Lux's chest, her plump melons sliding against his jacket. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips against his again.

She broke the kiss and looked down at him, still smiling.

"...I have an idea".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Photoshoot_.

Later in the day, Lux agreed to drive Ahsoka to the photoshoot for ' _Republic bombshells_ ', who were associated with the Grand Army Gazette, which was a periodical that was popular amongst military personnel in the Republic.

They flew through the traffic of Coruscant to get to their destination.

When they got there, they landed, and Lux decided to escort her to the front door.

But before Ahsoka walked in, Lux wanted to try and wrap his mind around Ahsoka's plan.

"So, let me get this straight... you want to have pictures taken of yourself, in the hopes that some of your men will see it, and then hopefully get them more motivated to fight?" Lux asked.

She looked off to the side to hide her blushing face from him. Deep down, she knew it was kind of a long shot. But she also felt like she needed to at least do something for her men. And Force knows that some of them have fantasies about her with no clothes on.

But she answered with confidence.

"I'm telling Luxie, they may be clones, but they're still men. And the thing that will get a man to fight the most is heightened testosterone levels. As soon as they... see the goods, they'll be stomping over each other to get back into the fight. Something that they were born to do." Ahsoka said. "Besides, you can start subscribing after this".

"Look, Ahsoka, I understand that you want to do your part, and look out for your men's best interests. But don't you already give to the war effort by, you know, actually fighting in it?" He asked.

She turned to him. She smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "And now you get to do your part by allowing your girlfriend to show off in front of a holo-cam."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, well I hope that your plan somehow works. And if it doesn't, at least I'll have another picture of you for when I feel lonely," he said, somewhat suggestive.

Ahsoka looked at him and smirked. Then they embraced each other. Ahsoka stood on her toes to reach up and kiss him. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before they parted ways.

"Wish me luck," Ahsoka said before she walked inside, leaving Lux outside.

"I'll pick you up when you're done," he said before he walked back to his speeder.

* * *

Ahsoka walked inside of the building.

She was met with the sound of strange pop music, and the sight of photographers walking back and forth. She even saw scantily clad women walking to and from their photo sessions.

Their clothing did little to hide their modesty, as she noticed how some of their womanly assets were... jiggling.

"Hello, may I help you?" Someone asked her.

She turned around to see a blue Twi'lek with black tattoos on her Lekku, and was wearing a brown headband around her head with a gold jewel in the front. She looked to be slightly older than Ahsoka, but a few inches taller. Ahsoka looked down the girl's body. She wasn't even trying to hide her body. Her bodysuit was very tight in _just_ the right place, giving others, like Ahsoka, an unhindered view of the outline of her large breasts, and completely showing off her back and her shoulders. She also wore tight leather pants that hugged her long legs and her voluptuous rump incredibly well.

Ahsoka blushed a little when she realized that her eyes were lingering.

"Uhm, hi, uh, my name is Ahsoka. I'm here to audition," she said.

The twi'lek girl seemed to perk up. "Great, follow me." She said before she walked down the hall.

Ahsoka followed her. As they walked through the building, she saw many more women and photographers getting ready for their sessions. She then looked forward, and looked down, looking at how the twi'lek girl's rump swung from side to side.

"You're going to be given your own room temporarily. So you'll have plenty of privacy to get ready for your scheduled session," she said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said.

When they stepped in front of the room, the girl introduced herself. "I'll be presiding over your photoshoot, which takes place in an hour in the main studio. If you need anything, just ask me. My name is Fernopatrix Zire. But you may call me Fern. We're glad that you decided to audition," she said.

"Thank you, Fern." Ahsoka said. She smiled at her and walked inside the room.

Ahsoka looked around at her room. It had a bed built into the wall, not unlike her bed aboard the _RSV Sovereign_. She looked around and saw a window that looked out over the city block, and a mirror so that she could look at herself.

Then she started to think to herself.

 _'How should I prepare for my photoshoot?_ ' She thought to herself.

She walked over to the counter underneath her mirror. There was some makeup on the table. She then looked into the mirror, and looked down at her own body.

She smiled.

"I have an idea".

* * *

In the main studio, the photographers were taking their pictures of the different applicants. The applicants were from a variety of different species, and were all dressed in different ways. Some were fully dressed, some were scantily clad, and one or two were just wearing robes to hide their nude bodies.

They were posing with several different props, including fake missiles, in front of artwork that depicted war, you name it.

When the last girl walked out of the camera shot.

The photographer, a human male, was speaking with Fern, the twi'lek that Ahsoka talked to earlier.

"So, how many more girls do you have for me today?"

"There should just be one left," she said.

Then they heard the door hiss open behind them. Everyone turned to see a Togrutan teenager walking through the doors.

It was Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka was wearing the exact same outfit that she was wearing when she came in. Same arm braces and armlets, same top, same leggings, and the same boots and gloves. Except there were several modifications that she apparently made to the outfit. The turtleneck that covered her throat was gone, and the small gold jewel that she wore was moved down. The hole of her chest was widened, giving the onlookers an even more unhindered look of her breasts. The top itself was cut off a couple inches below the chest, showing off her stomach and back. The skirt was also shorted to give of a better view of her strong thighs and curvaceous rump.

The girl also seemed to doll herself up with some makeup that seemed to make her orange skin glow. She also wore lipstick that matched the color of her outfit.

She had her front two head tails moved behind her shoulders.

As she walked across the studio, the eyes of all of the slack-jawed men, and a few of the girls, were locked on her, never leaving her incredible body. Certain parts of her body started jiggling in an almost hypnotic fashion.

When she got in front of the holo-cam, she sat down in front of the camera.

She blushed when she realized that everyone was staring.

"Hello," she said, bashfully. "Are we ready to start?"

The photographer shook his head and smiled. "Of coarse my dear. Just be yourself and... just try to have fun with it," he said.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Alright," she said before she smiled and started striking a sexy pose in front of the background. "Shoot".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Photography studio_.

After another successful photoshoot, Ahsoka walked down the hall back to her temporary room, wearing a different outfit. She wore a tight red leather halter top which was short, showing off her midriff. She also wore a tight red leather skirt which hugged her rump incredibly well. She also wore maroon colored 'go-go' boots.

She called Lux earlier, so she was expecting him soon. She wanted to give him a tour of the building. She also wanted to show him what she was wearing when the pictures were taken.

Ahsoka blushed fiercely when those naughty thoughts crossed her mind.

She walked into her room and went over to her desk. She took a rag and was about to wet it to get her makeup off, when suddenly she her the door hiss shut behind her.

She turned around to see Fern walking into the room. She was walking into the room with another twi'lek model she recognized as Kesarah Dilligas. She was a lethan twi'lek with maroon tattoos on her Lekku. They were both wearing a robe that they held shut with one of their hands as they walked over.

"Hey Fern. Hey Kesa. What can I do for you?" Ahsoka asked.

Fern smiled. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your success. You're rapidly becoming our most popular model. Our subscription requests have doubled, and requests for posters with you have exploded. And most of our profits are being given over to the War effort".

Ahsoka smiled back at her.

"That's good to hear," she said.

"It is. And we mean it: we're lucky to have you with us, if only for a short time," Kesa said.

Ahsoka clasped her hands behind her back and swayed on her feet a little. She blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

Fern and Kesa looked at each other, and smiled mischievously. Then they looked back at her.

"Now tell us, have you ever fooled around with a girl before?" Fern asked.

Ashoka's eye brows flared up in surprise. She was caught completely off guard.

"Uhm, why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked. The truth was that the answer to Xiaan's question was yes.

"Well, for all that you've done for us..."Fern said, as she and Kesa let their robes slip off of their shoulders, "... we thought maybe we could entertain you?"

Their robes fell to the ground, reduced to a pair of fabric puddles, and revealed their beautiful naked bodies.

As the aqua and red colored twi'leks breathed in and out, her jugs rose and collapsed with her chest.

Fern closed her eyes, arched her back, and clasped her hands behind her back, pushing her breasts out further. The togrutan warrior looked at Fern's massive tits, and then she blushed when she realized that she was staring.

"It's okay honey... I don't bite," Fern said, her eyes still closed as she continued presenting.

Ahsoka thought about and decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt.

She got up and walked over to the naked blue twi'lek. Her breasts jiggled inside of her bra as she walked over. When she was right in front of her new friend, she looked down at Fern's enviously large boobs.

She reached out with both hands and rested them on the two aqua melons. They were so warm, not to mention soft. Ahsoka was so focused on the two tits that she was touching, that she didn't realize that she had started squeezing them.

Fern sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at Ahsoka, who continued to knead her breasts. "Mmmmm. Are you enjoying yourself Ahsoka?" She asked.

Ahsoka nodded as she continued to squeeze her teal breasts.

That's when two careful hands hike her top up above her breasts, before they reached for them from behind and gently squeezed them, then an ecstatic feminine moan came from behind.

"Good. You're going to enjoy this, I promise," whispered the sexy twi'lek behind her, who turned out to be Kesa, as she cupped the Togruta's breasts. her red lips trailed up the back of Ahsoka's neck and the back of her right head tail. Then she turned Ahsoka's head towards her and gave her a soft passionate kiss.

Fern walked up and pressed her large blue breasts against Ahsoka's.

Ahsoka also felt Kesa's two soft tits pressing into her back.

Ahsoka's breasts were large for someone of her age, but Kesa and Fern's breasts were larger than her own. The amazing feeling of them squeezing against her skin made Ahsoka's crotch moisten.

Ahsoka broke the kiss with Kesa and began to hold and make out with Fern, while Kesa continued massaging Ahsoka's breasts, and suck on her orange neck.

She then broke the kiss with Fern and started molding her big blue tits, occasionally sucking and licking them.

The gorgeous blue twi'lek reached behind Ahsoka and underneath her skirt, and began playing with her ass, which was covered only by a tight skirt, and then let out sexy moans in a smooth, young feminine voice. Apparently, she literally fell in love with Ahsoka's appearance at first sight, just like Lux did. "That's it gorgeous. Suck them. Ahh yeah! Awh! Aw, sweetie, you're good. cried the blue tailhead in front of her, in a sweetly encouraging half-whisper, "so good!"

Fern pressed herself even harder against Ahsoka, their tits squeezing together, before started sucking Ahsoka's neck. She sunk her fingers into Ahsoka's skirt, and began rubbing her moist crotch. As she rubbed, she slid three fingers into her wet tunnel, which made Ahsoka cry out, and started moving them in and out.

Kesa continued squeezing Ahsoka's plump breasts against each other forcefully, causing her to moan out loud in pleasure.

Ahsoka's lekku was being licked and her breasts were being squeezed by Kesa. Her crotch was being rubbed and her neck was being sucked on by Fern. She couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and leaned her head over Kesa's shoulder and moaned. She reached behind her and began to play with Kesa's light red ass. She kept molding and squeezing it, enjoying its smoothness and round shape.

Fern began to rub Ahsoka's crotch faster.

And even faster.

Harder...

Ahsoka was sent over the edge.

"Awh-aah-ah-aw!" She cried out in pleasure before letting a powerful stream of her juices into her panties and onto Fern's hand.

"Ahsoka?!" Came a voice off to the side.

Ahsoka and her two hot companions swiftly turned their heads to the door.

It was Lux, who was standing their with his mouth agape.

Ahsoka's heart stopped and she nearly froze.

"De-uh, uh, Lux, I-uhhh..." Ahsoka stammered before she got out of Fern and Kesa's erotic embrace. She pulled her top back over her breasts, and tried to look as innocent as possible. Ahsoka then walked over to the still dumbstruck Lux, and grabbed his hand to pull him into the room. Then she turned to her companions. "I think that it's time that you left".

Kesa and Fern walked out of the room, still completely naked.

They turned back just in time to see Ahsoka use the force to close the door.

Then they just stood there in complete silence.

Kesa looked at Fern.

"Sooooo, now what?"

Fern looked at her, and then she looked at their naked bodies.

"We could always finish up in my room," she said.

Kesa smirked seductively.

She coiled her arms around Fern's waist and pulled her into an embrace, causing their massive tits to press together in an erotic embrace. Then her two head-tails coiled around Fern's neck and around her shoulder.

"Mmmmmh, lead the way".

* * *

Ahsoka and Lux were laying down in Ahsoka's bed. He lay flat, while she laid on her side, with her arms coiled around Lux's arm. He still had yet to say anything. He was still trying to digest what he's just seen.

She rested her head on his shoulder and gently scratched her fingertips down his shirt. Her Lekku gently started to wiggle, their tips running up and down his side. She was comforting him, because she kind of felt guilty for what he walked in on her doing.

Ahsoka looked up at him and saw that he was still staring at the ceiling like he'd been doing for the passed two minutes. He still hasn't said a word.

Then he parted his lips and inhaled. Then he sighed, making Ahsoka jolt a little in surprise, anticipating what he was about to say.

"What just happened?" He asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"I - I'm really sorry Lux..." she said, choosing her words carefully, "...I, I just-. They came to me and... things happened and I just... I regret it. I don't want you to feel... inadequate. It's just a phase".

Lux rolled over onto his side and held her hands in his own, while looking her in the eye.

"Ahsoka don't worry about it. I know that you are still young, so that probably _was_ just part of a temporary phase," Lux said, as Ahsoka nodded in agreement, her eyes watery as if she was on the verge of crying. "And the Jedi didn't give you, or anyone else in the Order, much freedom until you left. And I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me," he said.

A tear began to stream down Ahsoka's cheek. Lux took the back of his finger and brushed it against her cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Now, tell me, how did your photoshoot go?" He asked. He then looked her body up and down. She was still wearing the modified version of her old Jedi outfit. As he looked her up from head to toe, his pants began to tighten around his midsection as his cock began to grow and harden. "I see that you're dressed for the occasion".

Ahsoka looked down and noticed Lux's erection and started grinning. She shifted on the bed and sat on her knees. Then she raised her arms above her head, striking a pose. "I sure am, Luxie," she said before she let her hands slide down her head, over her shoulders, and onto her breasts. Then she started squeezing them. "Just for you".

Lux smirked. Then he got up and sat down his knees in front of her. He reached out and allowed his hands to run up and down the sides of her exposed waist. Ahsoka smiled as her lover stroked her body up and down. Then he outstretched his fingers and turned his palms up. Then he reached down to her chest and placed his fingertips underneath her breasts. he then lifted his hands slightly, lifting her breasts, so that he could feel their weight. Then he withdrew his hands, and allowed her breasts to bounce down from gravity, causing them to jiggle.

She still smiled.

"Then let's make the most of it," he said.

Lux grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her back down onto the bed with him, but she placed her hands on his chest to prop herself up. Ahsoka leaned in and stroked the sides of his face gently before kissing him slowly and passionately. Her right hand slid over his chest, whither left wove through his lush hair.

Without separating their lips, she straddled her legs over Lux's, and sat down on his erection, causing him to moan softly. Lux could tell that she could feel it, as he felt Ahsoka's lips curl up into a devious smile as they continued kissing.

Lux placed his hands on her voluptuous rump, and began to gently squeeze them. He even began to gently rub his thumbs underneath the back of her shirt.  
They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, 'Soka," he said.

She smiled.

"I love you too, Luxie," she said, using her nickname for him.

Lux pressed his lips against her's before gliding his hands down beneath her rear end, so that he could pick her up and flip them over so that she was lying back down against the bed. She lied her head down into the pillows as Lux slid up her body. He hiked her legs up so that they were crossed around his waist, before he kissed her with more passion and ferocity. He began to grind his hardened bulge against Ahsoka's flower, and they both moaned simultaneously as a result.

She wrapped her arms around Lux's neck and continued to move her body with his, pressing against his erection. After a few minutes of Lux grinding against her, Ahsoka broke the kiss and looked up at him. "Luxie, I want to try out a new position. Can I show you what it is?" She asked with a sweet voice before she puckered her lips into a pouty look.

Lux began to kiss her jawline and stroke her left Lekku. "By all means," he whispered.

Ahsoka flipped them over so that she was on top. Then she turned around and lied down on top of Lux, pressing her back against his chest. She spread her legs a bit and began to grind her rear end against his erection, causing him to moan in pleasure.

In retaliation, he slid his hand down her waist. His fingers found their way under Ahsoka's leather skirt, and he rubbed her most sensitive part through the pair of panties that she was wearing. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes, her vision went white and her nether regions shuddered in orgasm.

"Uhh! AAHH!" She came as she screamed, and she screamed as she came.

She scooted back up a bit so that she turn her head over her shoulder and kiss Lux without a problem.

As Lux made out with her, they continued to move their bodies in rhythm with one another. He used one hand to hold her steady, and used his other hand to glide up stomach shirt. Then, both of his hands went down her fiery, bare stomach, and then back up before he reached underneath her leather halter top. When his hands found her breasts, again, he began to massage them. He broke his kiss with Ahsoka. She let out a gasp of pleasure and tilted her head so that he could start licking and nibbling on her Lekku.

She soon decided that she wanted to go back to the other position. She pulled Lux's hands out of her shirt and lied back down in the pillows. Lux flipped over and slid his hands up her shirt again and began to squeeze her breasts. His hands clenched and unclenched over her tits. The human male pushed, pulled, and squashed, sinking his fingers deep into her breasts. He always loved how soft they were. How very relaxing to knead.

Ahsoka closed her eyes in his gripping massage and hummed to show him how soothing it felt for her...

She used one hand to pull him in for another passionate kiss, while moving the other one down his body. She did that until he found Lux's bulge, and began to rub it. She moved her hand at an extremely slow pace, but one that Lux enjoyed. A few seconds later, Lux felt his member begin to pulsate. A throbbing sensation travelled up his member, and he felt his tip explode and cause his seed to pool into his boxers. The incredible sensation made him continue to grind against her hand, and squeeze her breasts.

Lux stopped grinding and began to pull Ahsoka's tiny shirt over her head. The fabric brushed against her nipples, getting stuck on the rubbery buds. Ahsoka decided to give Lux a and with removing her shirt. Lux watched as Ahsoka struggled to pull her shirt over her own breasts. But with a little bit more pressure, Ahsoka's breasts were pulled up by her leather top, before they plopped down out of the tight fabric with a soft sound and they happily danced as they escaped their sticky prison.

Lux stared at her fiery, perky breasts before his eyes latched onto her nipples, which were as dark as her lips, and were still jiggling with excitement.

Lux hovered over her, taking in the sight of her glowing beauty. Ahsoka stroked the side of Lux's face, while smiling up at him. "I love you, Lux".

"I love you too," Lux said before he lowered his face to her chest, and kissed her just below her collarbone, slowly trailing his kisses down towards her breasts. Lux held her left side and licked around her left nipple. He slid his hand over to her stomach as he began to suck gently.

Ahsoka sucked in a large amount of breaths as she gasped in pleasure, pushing her large breasts up into his face.

After sucking for a few moments, he switched breasts, doing the same to the one he's been neglecting.

"L-Luxie!" She gasped with her eyes shut tightly and her fingers wove through his hair until he finished sucking.

He looked down at her, and she blushed fiercely as she looked back up at him. He smiled and brushed the back of his fingers down her Lekku.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, my dear?" Lux asked.

"And then some," Ahsoka answered.

Lux leaned in and locked his lips with hers. Ahsoka held his shoulder tightly as he went back to grinding himself against her. She broke from the kiss and gasped for air, before he reached up and started licking Ahsoka's face markings. She unbuttoned his shirt, and she slid her hands inside to make it slide off of his naked torso. Lux raised his arms behind him to make it easier for it to slide off of his shoulders, before he tossed it to the floor with her own top.

She flipped them over so that she was on top again. She reached down to the hem of Lux's pants and grabbed his belt. But she paused and looked up at him. "May I?" She asked seductively, but with a sweet voice, before giving him a pouty look.

Lux pressed his lips against her's again, moving them slowly. He then waved his hand. "Have fun".

He sat back and allowed Ahsoka more room to do her work. She loosened his belt and began to undo his pants before finally pulling them down his legs. Ahsoka smiled when she saw the bulge underneath his tight boxers, and the large wet spot that was caused by her pleasurable touch. She threw the pants aside and was about to move towards his boxers while crawling on all fours.

But Lux moved first.

He exploded from the sheets and pinned her to the mattress, making her giggle with excitement all the while. When he was convinced that she was properly pinned, he quickly stripped down her skirt and her undies.

All she had on were her go-go boots, which Lux wanted her to keep on, thinking that she looked sexy in them... and nothing else.

But before Lux could make his next move, Ahsoka used the force to push him back onto the mattress.

"You attacked me," she teased.

Lux chuckled. "All is fair in love and war my love, my little 'Soka".

"Well now..." she started before she pounced forward and pushed him down onto his back, giggling the whole time. "...it's my turn."

Ahsoka held Lux's hands on either side of his head. She smiled and leaned down next to his ear, her hot breath melting his soul. "Don't move," she whispered, winking to him as she slowly moved down Lux's body, licking his abdomen while raking her nails down his muscular torso. Her breasts rubbed down to his thighs. She stopped, smashing her breasts together and rubbing his midsection. She did that for a few seconds before she slowly pulled his boxers down, until his erection sprung up like a diving board and stood up proudly in its hardened glory.

She stared up at him with wide eyes before whispering in awe. "I'm always amazed by how big you are Luxie".

He chuckled. "Oh, really?"

She nodded before leaning closer. She licked the tip of it, and Lux moaned quietly. Chills coursed through Lux as Ahsoka took him in her mouth, a little bit at a time. She bobbed her head up and down a couple times before swirling her tongue around his tip. Then, her long tongue began to wrap around his member like a coiled spring, citing his member in her saliva.

As Ahsoka coiled her long tongue around Lux's member several times, he threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. Her lips went all the way to the base of his member and then withdrew all the way back to the tip, which started to quiver.  
As Lux's togrutan lover began to bob her head up and down, he lightly rubbed Ahsoka's montrals for the sake of grabbing a hold of something.

Lux's member began to pulsate. But instead of warning her that he was about to come, he brought his hands down to the back of Ahsoka's head, in an attempt to keep her head where it was. He groaned loudly as his erection throbbed and then burst inside of his girlfriends mouth. His seed was sprayed inside of her mouth, which she started to swallow gleefully to the last drop.

Lux continued holding her head as he continued pumping his load into his lover's greedy mouth, before throwing his head back into the pillow.

But then he noticed that she kept bobbing her head up and down without coming up for air. Then she started to gag, but continued bobbing anyway. He pulled her head away from his member, causing a stream of his cum to get on her face and chest. She gasped and stared at Lux, like she had done something wrong.

He noticed that tears had been trailing down her face from her gagging on him. His seed had been leaking out of the sides of her mouth and running down her chin. She took some tissue and started wiping Lux's cum off of her face. She then gulped down what was left in her mouth.

That was when he cupped her face and pecked her on the lips. "Don't push yourself," he said before he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

She nodded before straddling his waist. That's when Lux slid one of his hands down to rub her area. He was surprised to feel how wet she was down below. But then again... she was very easy to please and excite.

Ahsoka moaned and pressed her breasts against his chest, moaning. She crossed her legs around his waist and pulled him down onto the bed. She looked up into his eyes with passion and longing.

Lux knew what she wanted from him. He stared down at her before he slowly slid himself inside of her. Lux began to rock his hips at a faster rate, pounding his erect member into her sweet spot in a fast, gentle, yet pleasurable, rhythm. He tries to pound as deeply as possible, trying to feel her incredible body more intensely.

They gazed into each others eyes. He then leaned down to kiss her. They embrace each other and kiss passionately, all while Lux continued to mercilessly thrust into her.

Over and over and over again.

"Mmmmh, Luxie," she moaned out loud, before leaning her head back into the cushions.

She wrapped her legs even tighter around Lux's waist, in order to feel him relentlessly slide his hardened cock into her.

But after a few moments of experiencing this new position, Ahsoka's strength failed her and she fell back on the ground, her arms on either side of her. Noticing this, Lux stood up in a kneeling position, with Ahsoka's legs still wrapped around his waist. He was kneeling and holding Ahsoka's hips, while Ahsoka's shoulders were still on the ground. He then continued to mercilessly slam his hips into hers.

She leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmmh! MMmmmmmhh!"

Though there's less skin contact between them, Ahsoka was completely at her lover's mercy. In his kneeling position, he boldly thrusted his hips into hers, penetrating her deeply. He was moving so fast that Ahsoka felt like a machine was making love to her underneath that handsome exterior of his.  
After a few more moments, Lux leaned forward to go back into a lying down position, allowing himself to feel the satisfaction Ahsoka's warm soft body offered.

Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted. Her facial features were practically begging for Lux to press even harder into her nether regions. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. he then took one of her head tails into his mouth, sucking on it the way Ahsoka sucked his member earlier.

Ahsoka gasped and moaned in deep pleasure, and eventually finds the strength to wrap her legs around Lux's waist again, just in time for her walls to tighten around his member and spill her juices onto his member. She moaned in ecstasy as orgasmic pleasure began to spread throughout every inch of her body. This caused him to stop his movements.

"Guh!" He grunted out with a final thrust, just as he felt a pleasurable sensation throb its way up his shaft and finally explode, deep inside of Ahsoka's nether regions.

She was amused by the expression on his face before she felt Lux shoot something warm and comfortable up her body. Ahsoka closed her eyes and gasped in deep pleasure. She arched her back, threw her head back, and pushed her melons up into Lux's chest, their nipples meeting in an erotic embrace.

"Uh! Uh! UUUhhhh!" Ahsoka moaned as she tightened her grip on Lux.

When Lux was done unloading into his gasping and twitching lover, he collapsed on top of her, his head rested between her jugs. As Ahsoka breathed in heavily, her heaving chest gently pushed Lux's head up and down, and he listened to her racing, yet relaxing, heartbeat.

This was what shore leave was all about.

"That was amazing," Lux said through heavy breaths.

Ahsoka agreed.

But then she started thinking.

She looked down at her lover. "I can think of a way to make this more exciting for us."

"How's that, dear?"

She smiled.

"Have you ever had fun with a twi'lek before?"

Lux looked at her, with his eyes bulging out of his face at what she suggested. She kept smiling, which made what she suggested more and more interesting to him, and he slowly started to smirk.

They both laughed at the same time before sharing another kiss.

* * *

Later that night, Fern was in her room. She was still completely naked, after having had sex with chess, who had just left a few moments ago. She went into her refresher and took a shower before she brushed her teeth.

That's when she heard the wind gusting through the window. She spat into the sink and rinsed her moth out before going to see what it was all about. When she walked out, she froze in shock. The window was indeed open, even though she shut it earlier. But there was something else that caught her attention.

An 18 year old togrutan, who was butt naked except for her boots.

She was shocked.

But the togrutan, who she remembered as Ahsoka and was increasing in fame, smirked.

"Hello Fern," Ahsoka said in a seductive tone, before she began to walked over with an extra swing in her naked hips. Fern looked at how her breasts bounced and jiggled with excitement as she walked over. "Sorry to drop by unannounced, but I knew that you wouldn't mind."

Fern continued to freeze. But then she smiled.

"Greetings Ahsoka. It's so good to see you," Fern said as her eyes scanned the naked body of Ahsoka. When Ahsoka was close enough, she pulled her into her embrace, and they pressed their stomachs and breasts together. "But I thought that you'd be attending to that boyfriend of yours."

Ahsoka kept smiling.

"He doesn't mind. That gives me more time to have a little fun with you," Ahsoka said before she smashed her lips against Fern's.

Fern's eyes shot open, but then she relaxed her eyelids, and deepened the kiss by placing one of her hands behind Ahsoka's neck and the other on her back. Ahsoka pressed her body even harder against Fern's and placed her hands on her bubbly ass cheeks, squeezing the life out of them.

They both moaned against each other's lips as they enjoyed what they were doing.

That's when someone cleared their throat behind them.

They broke the kiss with a wet smacking noise to look in the direction of the noise, and they saw a human male wearing nothing but pants, with lean muscles and a handsome face with charming, and sparkling eyes.

"Don't have too much fun without me," he said with his arms outstretched.

Fern's expression was one of shock, while Ahsoka's was one of loving admiration.

"Wh-what is he doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I mention that my boyfriend will be joining us?" Ahsoka said seductively.

Then Fern looked at Ahsoka with fear in her eyes. "Ahsoka... if you're looking for payback from earlier..."

She was cut off abruptly when Ahsoka gave her another wet, passionate kiss. "No payback. We're just looking for a good time," she said as she ran her hands down fern's body until they rested on her aqua breasts, which Ahsoka lightly rubbed. "My my, you have some nice tits. Are they fake?"

"N-no," Fern responded before she moaned.

Ahsoka smiled and walked over to Lux. She put her arms around his neck and pushed her naked body against his. Lux placed his hands on her butt cheeks. She then smashed her lips against his in yet another passionate kiss. When they broke it, she and Lux looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

But Ahsoka did so more seductively.

"She's all yours, Luxie," Ahsoka said before she walked around the bed to the opposite end of the room.

Lux smiled and looked Fern, who yelped when she was suddenly thrown and pinned to her bed by and invisible force. He walked over to the bed and mounted the dumbstruck twi'lek's chest, placing his erection in the valley between her massive teal-colored breasts, and he began to thrust his erection back and forth.

He smashed her massive tits together, burying his erection between them. This sensation caused him to grunt in pleasure. The tip of Lux's erection went all the way to the Daughter's mouth. Every time he thrust his hips forward, she was forced to take in Lux's tip.

As this was happening, Ahsoka was going through Fern's underwear drawer, where she found a dildo. She began to suck on the tip before eventually turning it on. Then she looked at Lux and Fern, and began stuffing the vibrating dildo into her flower, thrusting it in and out.

As Ahsoka moaned in pleasure and played with herself in the corner, Lux continued to play with Fern.

After a few minutes, Lux's erection began to throb.

So he slid his dick all the way into the Fern's mouth. His scrotum was cushioned between her massive breasts. he threw his head back and gasped with pleasure as his erection exploded inside her mouth, forcing her to swallow Lux's load as he pumped it into her mouth.

He started panting, and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. When he was done, he looked at Fern, who was still surprised, and who had cum leaking out of the corner of her lip.

Lux then repositioned himself and laid on top of her.

"That was just a taste of what is to cum," Lux said before he began thrusting into her.

Fern gasped and whimpered, before moaning in pleasure.

That's when Ahsoka re-entered the fray, after having played with herself for the past few minutes.

"Luxie, can you stand on your knees when you do that? I wanna get involved to," Ahsoka asked in sweet, yet sexy voice.

He complied, standing on his knees, whilst still thrusting into Fern's nether regions. This gave Ahsoka a chance to lay down on top of her, before she smashed her lips against Fern's savoring the sweet taste of Lux's seed.

Ahsoka then straddled Fern's face, slowly grinding on her, forcing Fern to furiously lick her. She grabbed her buttocks with both hands, pulling her closer to her face, as if she was trying to suffocate herself in her.

As Ahsoka continued to grind on Fern's face, Lux meanwhile, was on the verge of climaxing.

Fern moaned inside of Ahsoka's nether regions as her walls tightened around Lux's erection, causing him to climax as well. His seed was shot up deep into her body.

Ahsoka gently pulled on Fern's Lekku and let out a cry as she finished orgasming for a second time.

A few minutes later, when they had recovered from their orgasms, both ladies stood up to touch to touch Lux, who was standing on his knees.

Lux placed his hands on either girls hips, pulling them closer to him. They placed a hand on his shoulders, and used their free hands to rub their fingertips and scratch their nails on his torso.

They took turns making out with him. But as one girl stuck her tongue down Lux's throat, the other would get jealous and viciously push her out of the way, getting Lux to themselves for at least for a few seconds.

As the three of them did this, they all moaned in pleasure. That's when Ahsoka reached down to jerk off of Lux's erection.

He leaned his head back and a moan escaped his lips. That's when Fern started to rub Ahsoka's midsection. Having been beaten to Ahsoka's crotch, Lux decided to go after Fern's.

Soon, they were all rubbing each other's crotches.

As they touched each other's special places, Fern and Ahsoka both kissed Lux's lips at the same time. They slid their tongues inside Lux's lips, tasting each other as they made out with Lux. They were having a three-way make out session.

That's when a spark of pleasure erupted the bodies of the two girls.

Ahsoka and Fern gasped in pleasure as they came at the same time. They sank to the floor.

Ahsoka then went after Lux's erection. She started going down on it with her mouth.

Lux leaned his head back in pleasure as he held her head where it was.

Ahsoka coiled her long tongue around his shaft a few times before she bobbed her head back and forth, covering his manhood in her saliva.

Before Lux could cum inside of his lover's mouth, she withdrew her mouth, much to Lux's disappointment.

Ahsoka looked at Xiaan. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Fern flared up with excitement and smirked before she opened her mouth, and took Lux's dick with it.

She bobbed her head back and forth. Lux leaned back and groaned.

Ahsoka smiled as her friend sucked her boyfriend off.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Ahsoka stood on her knees behind Xiaan and she reached in front of her and started to squeeze her teal breasts.

Fern moaned, her sounds vibrating up Lux's dick.

That set him off, and he came inside of Fern's mouth.

The Twi'lek was surprised. She tried to take in Lux's load, but she gagged and coughed after withdrawing.

With Fern out of the way, Ahsoka took over and began to take the remainder of Lux's load into her mouth.

When he was pumped dry, she gulped down Lux's semen and went over to Fern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Fern coughed, but gave a thumbs up.

Unconvinced, Ahsoka turned Fern towards her.

When they were facing each other, Ahsoka smashed her lips against Fern's. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths, tasting Lux's sweet load. After a few seconds, Ahsoka backed away and looked at Fern.

That's when Fern was suddenly levitated into the air. "Wh-what are you doing?!" She asked, alarmed.

Ahsoka was lying back on the bed. "Lux and I wanted to have your bed for ourselves for a few minutes," she said as Lux began to climb on top of her, leaving passionate kisses on her body as he moved up. He even massaged her beasts causing her to moan. "Mmmmh! But don't worry. I'll be sure to make you feel good."

The naked blue alien was now floating around above the bed. Ahsoka used the force to play with Fern's beasts, pushing the soft, fleshy mountains together, rubbing against each other. At the same time, she put pressure on Fernn's crotch.

At the same time, Lux was still fondling Ahsoka's womanly assets.

Ahsoka smiled, enjoying every moment of this. Then she yelped when Lux began to press his tip against her crotch.

"Oh, Lu!" She moaned.

Lux placed his finger on Ahsoka's lips to silence her.

"Shhh! Let me enjoy this," Lux said it a smirk.

Ahsoka had a blank stare, but then she smiled before kissing Lux's finger.

He smiled and pressed his lips against Ahsoka's. After kissing her for a few moments, he began to kiss her neck as he rested his hands on her breasts. He then began to thrust his member in Ahsoka's nether regions.

Ashoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she nearly dropped a naked and floating Fern above them.

With her nether regions being thrusted into by her well-endowed lover, Ahsoka was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on holding Fern.

But she had to soldier on through. The first thing she did with her returning strength was wrap her legs around Lux's waist as he continued to pound into her. She then hooked one arm underneath his shoulder, and used the other one to bury her fingertips inside Lux's lush hair.

She threw her head back and gasped loudly as hot pleasure began to spread throughout her body.

But she wasn't done with Fern yet. As hard as it was, Ahsoka continued to play with the floating twi'lek.

She wasn't struggling anymore though.

Good.

Ahsoka pressed the front of Fern's body against the wall. Her blue breasts were smashed against the door, and Ahsoka made sure that her face was facing the bed. She was still watching the erotic show that was taking place on her own bed. Ahsoka began rubbing Sienn's body up and down against the wall, upside down. Eventually, she threw her head back as her nether regions vibrated in pleasure. She cried out loudly.

Fern's pleasurable squeal set Ahsoka off.

The togrutan arched her back and pushed her plump breasts up into Lux's chest. When Ahsoka came, her walls tightened around Lux's member. This caused Lux's scrotum to clench, sending a throbbing sensation up his shaft before his tip burst inside of Ahsoka, causing him to shoot his load into Ahsoka's body.

The room was then filled with loud, and lewd moans that carried off throughout the building, and outside the bedroom window, where people could here it from afar.

Even people in the underworld would not sleep soundly tonight.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, Trevissis system, Listehol Campaign_.

The _RSV Indomitable_ , and 5 of its sister ships (Coruscant Sky, Pioneer, War Spike, Light of Day, Reconciliation), along with a couple dozen escorts and support ships, jumped out of hyperspace. The blue and white shining tunnel being replaced with the endless black void of space, in all of its star-filled beauty. They were also surrounded by several other Republic battle groups, who were battling off droid star-fighters from the local separatist holdouts, who were being assisted by pirates, slavers, and Tervig militiamen.

They were also battling with the old separatist warships that provided support for the local insurgents.

Admiral Yularen and Master Belth Allusis, the new general of the 501st, stood on the bridge. From here, they commanded the ship, as well as the rest of the task force, and the 501st, which was waiting in the hanger bay below.

"Admiral, all of the battle groups have reported in. They are ready for group assault," one of the clone officers said.

"Divert all power to the cannons and forward shields. " Yularen ordered.

"Yes Sir," the saluting clone said before he walked away.

Clone Captain Rex walked onto the bridge. "General".

Allusis turned around to face him. "Yes Captain, what is it?"

"General, the regiment is ready for action. We're waiting for you down in the hanger, sir _._ " Rex said.

"Very well. Let's not keep them waiting," Allusis said before he walked off of the bridge with the commander of the 501st Legion.

* * *

Ahsoka walked through the corridor of the Indomitable, wearing her post-Jedi outfit. She has just arrived and was on her way down the hanger. But before she got there, she looked out a viewport and saw what looked to be the entire Republic fleet, mobilized for a fight. She saw blue muzzle flashes dotting all of the Republic warships in the system, and then she saw orange dots dotting the surface of the planet.

Explosions.

The Republic wasn't messing around here.

Then she continued on to the hanger bay.

There were gunships everywhere, being loaded with Clones and Equipment. Some of the larger ones were carrying AT-TEs.

She saw some troopers from her unit. They were all standing around the lead gunship. It was all blue and had a red face with scary yellow teeth and eyes. Most of these men had served directly under Ahsoka's command in the Siege of Mandalore, when they kicked Darth Maul out of power, and forced him into exile at the end of the Clone Wars.

That meant they were apart of 'Ahsoka's loyalists', 501st Clones that were willing to break Ahsoka out of prison during that whole terrorist fiasco she was framed for.

One of the clones, Echo, looked up and saw her. " _Hey, it's Ahoska!_ " She heard him say.

All of the clones looked in her direction and began to clap and cheer.

"It's our ARC-angel," Tup said.

Ahsoka blushed when she realized that they had all seen her pin-up art.

The clones began hooting and hollering.

When Ahsoka was in front of them, she smiled and stretched her arms over her head, striking a sexy pose. She arched her back and pushed her breasts out, and shook her hips slightly. She always liked to keep the boys motivated. And sense she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she was willing to do just that with her incredible body.

Everyone cheered.

That's when Dogma and Echo looked past a dancing Ahsoka to see Rex and Kota approaching.

"Officers on deck!" Dogma called out. Ahsoka stopped her dancing, and the clones all snapped to attention.

"At ease," Allusis said. "Everyone climb aboard. We're casting off".

"SIR YES SIR!" The clones all shouted in unison.

Everyone piled onto the gunship.

The hatches closed, and the engines hummed.

The pilot, Lieutenant Hawk, called in on the PA system.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. As we prepare for our final take off procedures, we would like to thank you for your patience. When it comes to air travel, we no you have no other choice, so we'd like to thank you for choosing G.A.R. airlines. So just sit back, relax, and please enjoy the rest of your luxurious flight,_ " Hawk said, making everyone chuckle.

An air traffic signalman waited on the side of the ship. He was giving him signals with a glow sticks in each hand. After he gave the final signal, Hawk gunned the engine and flew out of the hanger bay.

He made a right and flew out of the main hanger bay that ran along the length of the ship.

Dozens of gunships, carrying troopers, vehicles, and supplies to the surface, soared through the skies above Tervissis.

* * *

 _RSV Indomitable, in orbit above Tervissis_.

Admiral Wullf Yularen looked out the viewport of his Star-Destroyer, which was here to support one of the largest operations conducted by the Republic Military since the Clone Wars ended between the Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems. He looked down at the planet below, which was the homeworld of two sentient species, the Tervigs and the Bandies. The two species fought at war with one another, with the Tervigs joining the CIS during the Cone Wars, so that the Droid Army could help them subjugate the Bandies. Now the Bandies were slaves to the Tervigs, who used their territory as a base for terrorists, slavers, smugglers, criminals, and anyone who hated the Republic... and basic sentient rights.

It was time to put a stop to that.

Yularen heard a clone naval officer walk up behind him and saluted.

"Sir. All battle groups are reporting in. Cannons are loaded and all targets are acquired. We're ready for us to commence orbital bombardment, on your order" the officer reported.

Yularen looked down at the planet below, and could just barely make out the locations of their various targets.

Nearby, a hologram showed a fleet of Republic assault ships and gunships heading for the surface.

All around the planet's orbit, the Republic Navy had warships scattered everywhere, their gunnery crews aiming their guns at different points of interest across Tervissis.

"Open Fire," he ordered. The officer saluted, and went to go relay the orders.

Once the order was relayed, the Navy cut loose with a powerful barrage.

Blue plasma bolts slammed into the cities below, creating a literal _'Hell on Earth_ '.

* * *

Hardcase pointed out of the side of the gunship. "Hey look, the show's about to start," he said.

Everyone looked out the side of the gunship. They saw the assault ships hanging back. For a moment, they were just hanging there. Suddenly, a volley of concussion missiles flew out of several different parts of the ship. The missiles left an arc of smoke in every direction they travelled. They then slammed into the surface, causing explosions to blossom across he landscape, and destroying unseen targets. That's when the clouds started to glow blue, and then thousands pf blue lasers pierced through the cloud cover and hit the surface.

It was a beautiful sight to behold.

As the Navy commenced is bombardment, hundreds of Vulture droids flew up to engage the Republic strike force. The escorting fighters peeled away from the strike force to engage the fighters before they could cause chaos throughout the formation. A dogfight erupted outside of the formation.

But then, as the strike force got closer to their destination, black and red puffs of smoke started to blossom around the gunships. They seemed harmless, until they got closer. Then they weren't so harmless.

The Gunship vibrated and shook violently as it was rocked by tiny explosions.

"Ah Scray!" Kix exclaimed.

"Where's that crap coming from?" Tup, the weapon's specialist, shouted.

"Talk to me Hawk. What do you see?" Master Allusis asked the gunships's pilot.

" _Enemy AA, coming from the surface. This is gonna get bumpy_ ".

The gunship rocked even more heavily.

Some of the other gunships weren't as lucky. One of the nearest ships was hit directly where the portside wing connects to the main body of the gunship. It caught fire and trailed smoke. The ship lost altitude as it crashed into the sandy surface and exploded in a ball of fire. Many others suffered the same fate.

"Hey Captain..." One of the shinies called out, "...we're gonna be okay right?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine..." Rex said before he looked at Ahsoka, "...we've got our ARC-angel with us".

Ahsoka smiled and blushed at what Rex just said. She nodded at him before she turned around and looked out of the open hatch of the gunship. They were coming up on the capital city, which was also an industrial center that was spewing out battle droids for the Separatist holdouts.

She heard Master Allusis talking into his comm, telling Echo and Jesse to deploy their squad of ARC troopers to peel off and land behind enemy lines, so that they could cause some havoc.

Then a volley of missiles were launched from the city.

"Evasive action!" Master Allusis called out.

The gunships flew to avoid the missiles. Almost all of them were lucky, but some were shot down.

"Red light, standby," the gunship's crew chief said. Ahsoka watched as the troopers all got ready to pour out of the ship. She reached for her lightsabers. She saw Allusis do the same with his.

"Welcome to paradise rock jumpers," Hawk said.

The gunships all touched down.

"Green light," the crew chief called out before the hatch opened, "GO! GO! GO!"

The clones all charged out of the gunship and into the fray, with Ahsoka and Allusis in front of them, using their lightsabers to deflect enemy laser bolts. As Ahsoka helped to lead the clone army for ... _she lost count_ ... she couldn't help but notice that her men were charging into battle with a newfound energy. It was like their spirits were not only lifted, but shot up into the sky.

Her posing really must've had an effect.

It was her way of letting her men know that their ARC-Angel would always be looking out for them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Several pictures were taken of Ahsoka. But the one that was chosen was her best one._

 _It was a picture of her wearing her modified Jedi outfit, while leaning against a wall, with her thighs pressed together and her knees bent. She had her right hand on her right thigh, and her other arm was reaching behind her head. Her lips were parted, as she stared into the camera in a seductive manner. (A/N: What I'm describing is actually the cover art that I used for this story)._

 _It was so good that when the publishers for the 'Grand Army Gazette' saw it, they used it immediately, putting it in their latest issue. It was the first image that they wanted in the 'Republic bombshells' section._

 _And then it was published._

 _Troopers all across the galaxy saw the image and were completely taken aback by the image... in a good way._

 _The image became so popular that it was used as nose art for Republic gunships, and hung up on the walls of Barracks all across Republic space. The troopers of the 501st Legion, Ahsoka's unit, dubbed it 'Trooper's ARC-Angel'._

 _Ahsoka was, after all, their guardian angel._

 _Everyone seemed to be enjoying the new image of Ahsoka Tano. Some people, including some of Ahsoka's men in the 501st, would go out and find a quiet spot to enjoy the image with tissue, a jar of lotion, and their hands._

 _But there was one person who was about to come across it too... her former master, who was thought to be dead._

* * *

 _Darth Vader's personal castle, Byss System_.

Hidden deep within the Galactic Core above the planet Byss, which is considered to be a myth to the rest of the galaxy, hung a series of space stations

They were surrounded by hundreds of menacing triangle shaped warships.

On the planet below, black armored Troopers belonging to the Exiled Sith Empire were enforcing their Master's will on the enslaved populace below, who were used to build the great cities and military bases that covered the surface.

But in one citadel, the man also known as Anakin Skywalker stood at a viewport that looked over the Byss system, which was packed to the brim with space station, and large fleets that were ready to carry out Sidious' will.

Ever since he became Darth Vader, he was given many different luxurious that he could never experience as a Jedi. But in the end, all he wanted was Padme, who was still on Coruscant with their unborn child, so close and yet so far from his embrace. He couldn't have her so long as he was in hiding, waiting for the day he and his master would rip the Republic's foundation from beneath it, where they would then forge a new galaxy from the ashes of the old.

Only then would he be able to be with his wife and future child.

After he kills his master... of coarse.

Ever since then, he took his anguish, self-hatred, and suffering out on slaves, his guards, his inquisitors... basically anyone who failed him or seriously upset him. He was surrounded by women all the time, but none of them were Padme, so he could care less about them.

As he looked over the vast, yet secret, kingdom that his master ruled over, a notification went through on his com-link. He was getting a message. He reached over and grabbed the com-link to look at it. He was surprised to see that he was getting a notification from the ' _Grand Army Gazette_ ', which he was subscribed to previously. He skimmed through it until he found something that caught him off guard.

It was a picture of Ahsoka Tano.

But it wasn't just his old apprentice... it was a model.

"I don't believe it," Vader said, "The apprentice of Anakin Skywalker."

Vader looked at how his old student was striking a sexy pose.

His rage began to boil inside of him. He hated the idea of his old apprentice ... literally prostituting herself off to the Republic that betrayed her, as well as him. As long she was fighting for them, then she would never be free.

Then he started to think of recruiting her into the Sith Inquisitorius. She would be able to fight along side him like in the old days, fighting for the peace of the Galaxy that he wished to liberate.

He looked back at the picture of Ahsoka.

"Don't worry my old apprentice. Soon, you will be by my side once again. You will be free... and the galaxy will be ours."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's the end of the story folks.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


End file.
